how the eggman tryed to steal christmas
by stephenm8070
Summary: this is my own attempt of a Christmas with sonic story I wrote for a friend of Christmas eve I am a big fan of " Christmas with sonic " on youtube if u haven't seen it check it out their is even a few quotes from it so check out Balenaproductions· on youtube he does great vids


How the eggman tried to steal Christmas

Twas the night before Christmas cream and her mother where having a Christmas party for all her friends everyone was going to be there sonic Amy even little miles who was the same age as cream (6) snow was falling the tempture had dropped and the fire cracking while Christmas song and the smell of cookies and other yummy treats filled the air cream was wearing a green dress with red and white strips vanilla was wearing a red dress with white stripes wearing reindeer antlers with bells on them

Tails was sitting on the floor wearing a Christmas sweeter while watching cartoons) ha-ha that funny mouse and cat why they can't be friends (he giggled)

Sonic and Amy where chatting away sonic always ready to run because Amy could leap at him at any seconds

"So sonic…how about you spend Christmas night at my house we can watch movies and play games and cuddle "she said…sonic didn't take it so well he began to sweat

Cream honey pull the string Mr sonic is going to pop *vanilla shouted from the kitchen* cream pulled the string the string led to a bucket filled full of water the sting was pulled cause it all to spill over the doorway and driveway the water froze as sonic ran out he couldn't move he was running but not going anywhere "uh oh" he thought seconds later cream pulled him back in "Mr sonic its Christmas don't be a scrooge! "She scolded him

The roaring sound of a motorbike came into the street "oh yippee shadows here" sonic said sarcastically when cream heard that she kicked his leg hard "you best manners !" she shouted sonic just sat down trying to pretend that never happened

The door flew open and to everyone's shock shadow was wearing a Santa outfit with a large sack of present over his shoulder "HO HO HO MERRY MERRY TO ONE AND ALL" HE SHOUTED everyone stood there in shock not believing their eyes "what can't shadow Claus have some fun around here "

(Sounds of a camera click happens)

"Mr...shadow wow…you look great….RIGHT GUYS" cream says (everyone agrees)

"Well that's great I even got gifts for all of you even sonic *cough* faker" shadow says through his thick white beard

Sonic burst out laughing "shadow …..hahahahahahahah" shadow glares at sonic "hey…sonic…look at my bike" shadow reply's *sonic opens the door and laughs louder* THE BIKES EVEN DECKED OUT WITH TONS OF JOLLY HAHAHA ITS LIKE A RAINDEER HAHAHA "shadow closes the door 1 second later sonic screams "OW "shadow and sonic walk back in this time shadow grinning and sonic holding his nose with blood dripping through his finger tips

"Oh my what happened" vanilla shouts *shadow glares at sonic* "I slipped" sonic reply's

*vanilla runs over with a rag putting it on his nose* sit dear

Shadow chuckles * now WHO WANTS PRESENTS* all : yes oh yes ! (Sonic: nay *shadow throws a present at sonic hitting him on the nose * sonic: ahhh)

Shadow: oops butter fingers…*pulls out a present * this is for….miles! *tails grabs the present ripping it open showing an RC plane* tails: wow! Just what I wanted *tails hugs shadow* (everyone but sonic) awwwww cute

After all the gift where given out tails had got a rc plane, cream some candy and chao food and a new bowtie for cheese, vanilla got tickets to a spa, Amy a new dress and shoes sonic…lots more rags for his nose and a new pair of running shoes everyone was happy but the eggman watching them though a telescope

Oh their so full of cheer so full of hope and gleam well im doctor eggman I spread fear death and pain oh saint nick got nothing on me cause his rain is up and mine is just beginning hahahaha

It was getting late sonic had gone home with Amy….not because he wanted too because he couldn't be alone losing that much blood…so he had no choice shadow had left because he had more gifts to give to the orphanage and soup kitchens tails had fallen asleep hours ago beside the fire waiting for Santa vanilla was watching TV with cream who was sleeping also vanilla shifted and carried cream to her bed and put tails in creams bed with her tails had slept over lots of times so vanilla didn't mind and vanilla went to bed

Eggman was at his base dressed as Santa

I have the costume I have the moustache I have the evil…all I need now is a sack…their one in the egg mobile!

The eggman went from house to house taking everything left and right he even took the fish tanks!

Eggman broke down the door to vanillas house taking all the gifts even tails rc plane but a sweet voice was heard behind him at the stair he turned round to see tails standing their yawning rubbing his eyes in yellow footie pyjamas * ? *he said sleepily

GET BACK UP THEIR! * Eggman shouted and tails ran up the stairs crying hard * waaaaaaa!

The next morning everyone woke up to no present kids cried sadness took over the nice warm feeling of Christmas eggman watched them laughing from his base * oh yes look at them this is the best Christmas ever

Eggman doors knocks * who is it? He shouted * angry mob they replied

"What do you want you sad little people" he asked the crowd" they replied "WE WANT R STUFF BACK!"

"Ho ho ho "he laughs "what makes you think I have it "he says evilly but the entire crowd points to the massive bag behind him "oh that is my stuff" he quickly defends "you took grandpa "a little boy shouts but eggman laughs "nope I didn't"

"Billy is that you help grandpa billy! "A voice from the bag

Shadow steps outs "KICK HIS BUTT!" AND the entire crowd attacks eggman and gets their stuff back the end


End file.
